canavansbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Circlian-Pentadrian War
The Circlian-Pentadrian War was a religious fuelled battle that happened during the events of Priestess of the White. The war happened in the Plains of Gold, in Hania. The Pentadrians, led by Kuar and the rest of the Voices invaded Northern Ithania, ordered by their gods. The White had no choice but defend themselves. The Circlian side was led by Juran and the rest of the White. Armies Circlian Army: *The White: Juran, Dyara, Rian, Mairae, and Auraya. *Country rulers: I-Portak from Dunway, Moderator Meeran from Somrey, King Berro from Toren, King Guire from Genria, and Speaker Sirri from Si. Only I-Portak and Speaker Sirri fought in the battle, as it is Dunwayan culture to fight with the army, and Sirri isn't easy to spot next to other Siyee. The other three observed from a war tent on the hill. *High Priests and Priestesses. *Advisors, including Lanren Songmaker and Danjin Spear. *Priests/Priestesses and Dunwayan Fire Warriors. *The Siyee. *Ordinary soldiers from all nations. *Servants. Pentadrian Army: *The Voices: Kuar, Imenja, Vervel, Genza, and Shar. *Companions. *The Sennon Emperor and the rulers from Mur, Dekkar, and Avven. *Dedicated Servants. *Thinkers *Ordinary soldiers. *Servants. *Slaves. War Sequence Before the War The Pentadrian Gods asked the Voices to conquer more territories and spread the belief in the five. The Pentadrian army started toward Sennon, where they united forces with the Sennonian army. From there, they entered the mines in Sennon and found they were linked to some Hanian caves. The Siyee were spying the army before they entered the caves, but they lost their track after they entered the mines. Tireel was killed during the excursion. The Pentadrian army stayed hidden in the mines away from any more spies. Lanren Songmaker proposed the possibility that the Pentadrians might be using the mines and caves as a passage, but discarded the possibility due to the requirements needed to support safe passage for the army. After an argument with Juran, Auraya found herself in a nearby valley where Chaia tells her not to linger. She disobeys and soon after, the Pentadrian army emerged from the ground. She saw a Voice call forth their gods, and Sheyr answers. Auraya sent Juran a mental image of what was happening and returned to the army camp as soon as possible. During the War The main fighters were the five White against the five Voices. The Siyee attacked from the sky using the harness Tryss built On the Pentadrian side, Genza, the fourth Voice, used her birds to attack the Siyee, whilst Shar, the fifth Voice, sent his vorns to attack the priests and priestesses. Berro, Guire, Meeran, Lanren, Danjin, and Dreamweaver Adviser to the White Raeli, watched from a war tent. This was attacked by Vorns which killed many servants, and wounded Lanren. Raeli protected them against the attack, but did not kill as per Dreamweaver culture. After Tryss had lost all the members of his squad, he decided to fly behind the Voices and shoot a dart at them. Even though his dart hit one, she just removed it and shot a strike towards Tryss, which made him fall and become unconscious. Finally while Kuar, thought that he could distract Auraya by attacking the Siyee, Juran made a plan. He would be defending the Siyee while Auraya would shield herself. When they did this, Kuar attacked Auraya with powerful strikes, but as she was shielding, none of his strikes hit her, instead, Auraya gathered more magic from around her and hit Kuar, he fell to the ground dead. The Gods instructed the White to stop the battle, they did so, finishing the war. After the War The White talked to the Gods about the possibility that five new gods might have emerged in the last years, the gods admitted the possibility and told the White that they would investigate. Leiard healed Tryss, repairing his wings and broken bones. He was able to return to Si with Drilli. Emerahl came to the battlefield and dressed in dreamweaver garb in order to heal the wounded without being noticed. She found Leiard, and looking closely, saw Mirar in him. She takes him away in order to help him. The Pentadrian army went back to Southern Ithania the same way they arrived to the Plains of Gold, through the mines and caves of Hania and Sennon. However it was more risky around Sennon as their alliance had ceased at the end of the war. On the way back, one of the Thinkers, Grauer, fell into a pit trap along with all the maps of the caves. Presumed dead, he was replaced by Hitte as Prime Thinker. Hitte led them through some tunnels and they got to a cave. Reivan decided to explore this case in order to find a possible exit. As she walked, she heard a faint wind sound, and as she followed the direction of the wind, the sound grew stronger. She got back to the cave and told Imenja what she had found, Imenja sent her with two servants to follow the wind. They found an exit which took them to the Sennon desert. Outcome All the White survived, along with the rulers of the other countries, Danjin, Lanren and Raeli. Most of the casualties were Priest/Priestesses and soldiers, though servants also died thanks to the vorns. Most of the Siyee were lost. The Voices survived with the exception of Kuar, and their main casulties were those who couldn't defend themselves well against magic, and the Dedicated Servants. It is unknown if there were losses during the journey home through the Sennon desert. Category:Article Category:The Age of the Five Trilogy Category:Other